


Cuddle Jar Day

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [94]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically just all kinds of cuddles, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Dean, Multi, Pack Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael invents a new cuddle holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Jar Day

Lucifer comes bounding into the room and throws himself at Michael, wrapping his arms around the eldest archangel and spinning him around. “Gabe said we were having a Cuddle Jar Day! I’m sorry I’m late; I had to change into pajamas.” He pulls away to show off his one-piece pajama suit before collapsing on the couch beside Gabriel.

 

Michael smiles indulgently at the enthusiastic display. “Why don’t you choose first, Lulu?” He holds out the jar for Lucifer and watches as his brother chooses a slip of paper and unfolds it.

 

Lucifer grins before leaping across the room and settling down in his youngest brother’s lap. “I got Cas,” he sings.

 

Cas wraps his arms around Lucifer and nuzzles his neck, causing Lucifer to giggle and try to squirm away.

 

“Who wants to go next?” Michael asks.

 

“I do!” Gabriel cries. “Pick me, Mika, _please_!”

 

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Michael laughs as he hands the jar to Gabriel.

 

Gabriel rummages around in the jar for a moment before drawing a name. “I got you,” he exclaims as he reads the slip of paper. After stealing Michael’s jar and handing it to Dean, he pulls Michael down onto the couch and wraps himself around him.

 

Dean rises to the task and tilts the jar towards his brothers. “Go on,” he says when neither of them do anything.

 

Adam reaches into the jar and pulls out Sam’s name. “Looks like it’s you and me, then,” he says with a lopsided smile as he lets himself settle into Sam’s warm embrace.

 

Dean frowns as he looks down into the jar. Cuddle Jar Day was a fairly new thing in their household and he hadn’t really been paying attention the last few times they’d done it, so he’s not quite sure whether he’s supposed to be picked or wait to be picked. When no one asks him to join them after a moment, he settles back down onto the edge of Gabriel and Michael’s couch, trying not to let everyone see how hurt he is at not having been picked by anyone.

 

_I don’t even like cuddling anyway,_ he tries to reason with himself. _It’s stupid and girly and who am I kidding, I’ve always loved snuggling!_

 

It’s Cas who comes to his rescue a few minutes later. “Dean, it’s against the rules not to cuddle on Cuddle Jar Day. You know that.”

 

Dean takes a few deep breaths and tries not to let his relief show. It’s bad enough that everyone knows that he enjoys cuddling; no one needs to know that he suffers without it. He reaches into the jar and pulls out Gabriel’s name.

 

Michael squeals and holds his arms out wide. “Yay, we get to spend Cuddle Day with our Dean Bean!”

 

Dean can’t help but smile at Michael’s enthuasim and lets himself be dragged between the two archangels. “Hey, Mika. Hey, Gabe.” When Gabriel doesn’t respond, he frowns. “Gabe, you okay?” Fear coils within him and he pulls away slightly. “Do you not want me to cuddle with you?”

 

“We can smell it when you’re unhappy, you know,” Gabe whispers as he pulls Dean back against his side. “You thought that you were unwanted.”

 

Dean flushes. “I didn’t-”

 

“You did,” Gabe interrupts. “It’s almost as you still don’t realize how much each and every one of us loves you, after all this time. Do you not understand that any of us would have been _thrilled_ to have you join us? Cassie and Luce, Sam and Adam, me and Mike... We _love_ you. Not just Sam, and not just Cas; all of us.”

 

Dean buries his face in Michael’s shoulder. He’s pretty sure that he’s red-faced with embarrassment and he really doesn’t need everyone’s eyes on him right now.

 

“Gabe, you’re embarrassing him,” Michael says mercifully.

 

“He needs to know he’s loved, Mika,” Gabe protests almost angrily.

 

“This is Dean,” Michael reminds him. “He needs to be shown, not told, remember? You’re only gonna make him freeze up if you keep talking right now. We need to get him all warm and snuggly first.”

 

“You’re right,” Gabriel agrees. “What he needs is a good cuddle. Then we can tell him how much we love him and how beautiful he is and how badly we want to see him happy.”

 

Dean makes a soft sound at the back of his throat. The idea of being held is tantalizing, but that doesn’t sound like a conversation he wants to have anytime soon. Then Michael conjures up a blanket and his protests die on his lips because his mind stops working when he’s this warm and safe and comfortable, and if anyone asks later, he can always say he got trapped in the fabric.

 

What he doesn’t realize, of course, is that when Cas and Sam and Adam and Lucifer ask him later, they’ll only ask to make sure he got the message or if he needs a refresher. And no matter what he says, they’ll drag him down and tell him again, because that’s what family does.


End file.
